A strip light fixture is generally a light fixture having an elongated channel with at least one lamp socket attached at either end. Straight elongated lamps, such as a linear fluorescent lamp, can be placed in the lamp sockets. Typically, an electrical ballast is housed within the channel to regulate the amount of current flowing from an electrical source to the lamp via the lamp sockets.
Linear fluorescent strip light fixtures are typically installed to provide lighting in large spaces, such as warehouses, retail stores, and office buildings. The strip light fixtures are commonly arranged in long, continuous rows and can be mounted directly to a wall or ceiling or suspended from a ceiling using hangars. When installed using hangars, it can often be difficult to align the strip light fixtures accurately. If the strip light fixtures are not aligned properly, the result can be aesthetically displeasing. Conventional methods for aligning a row of strip light fixtures typically require the use of additional hangars and/or cumbersome connection devices. The installation of these hangars and connection devices lead to increased labor time and costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strip light fixture with an improved alignment system that can reduce time and costs associated with installation. A need also exists for a strip light fixture with minimal assembly required for installers.